Question: What is the digit in the tens place when $7^{2005}$ is expressed in decimal notation?
Let's find the cycle of the last two digits of $7^n$, starting with $n=1$ : $07, 49, 43, 01, 07, 49, 43, 01,\ldots$ . The cycle of the last two digits of $7^{n}$ is 4 numbers long: 07, 49, 43, 01. Thus, to find the tens digit of $7^n$ for any positive $n$, we must find the remainder, $R$, when $n$ is divided by 4 ($R=0$ or 1 corresponds to the tens digit 0, and $R=2$ or 3 corresponds to the units digit 4). Since $2005\div4=501R1$, the tens digit of $7^{2005}$ is $ \boxed{0}$.